


Welcome to Origami Cafe

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Coffee Shop, Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Myven, Origami Cafe, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Origami Cafe is a place to grab an awesome cup of coffee while also creating some fun origami shapes. You come for the atmosphere and the origami, soon finding you never want to leave (or at least in the case of young Ivan and a couple others).In this story, Mylene doesn't know what to make of the quiet giant, almost leaning toward fear until his silence actually begins to irritate her. Little does she know there's this whole other side to the man, one that might just have her wanting to know more about him when he leaves behind a scribbled-upon napkin by mistake one day.





	1. Reaction to Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of AU Yeah August. Coffee Shop AU. Pairing requested by Tumblr follower.
> 
> There will be at least one or two more stories in this series. I already have an idea for Adrien and Marinette. I'm still considering one for Alya and Nino along with a few other pairings in this universe, but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> For now, enjoy this cute little-chaptered fic about Mylene and Ivan as they discover their feelings for one another.

 

"Welcome to Origami Cafe," Mylene greeted the large man as he stepped up to the counter, her gaze on the register for the moment. When she finished setting up the screen for his order, she glanced up, way up, meeting the dark eyes that belonged to the man before her. 

To say she was a little bit frightened wasn't quite right as she continued to hold his stare. Fear was definitely a factor as his sheer size could overwhelm a taller woman than her, but it was the starkness of his stare that proved more concerning. 

"Wha-what can I get for you, sir?" Her hands fidgeted at her sides, wondering if she should ring the bell her coworkers had placed under the register. Would they come to her aid if she did? She sure hoped so as the man continued to look at her. She'd never seen someone look at her in such a way, unsure if he had evil intentions behind his stoic expression or he meant her no harm. She couldn't tell. 

She hated that. 

Normally, she could see into a person and know what they were like. He stumped her, irritating her more as he continued to stare at her rather than answer her earlier question with his order.

"Sir? Your order?" Her irritation had begun winning over her fear as a small line had begun to form behind him.

"Don't worry. I got you, Ivan," Marinette called, carrying up a cup of hot coffee and a scone for the large man.

He nodded, handing a few euros to cover his order and walking away.

"How rude," Mylene huffed before turning her attention to the next customer, plastering a smile on her face at the familiar person. "Oh, hey there, Alix. What can we get you today?"

"A croissant if Mari's made them. She makes the best, you know?" The pink-haired woman said, winking as her eyes followed the large man across the room. "What's up with him? He bothering you? I can handle him if you'd like."

Mylene spared a glance at the silent hulk of man before shaking her head. "Don't bother. I'm sure he's relatively safe. Marinette seems to know him anyways."

Alix didn't answer for a moment, her gaze sizing up the guy. "I love Mari, you know, but she always likes to see the good in others, not necessarily the truth."

"I heard that, Alix. I gave you a chance, didn't I? You're not so bad." Marinette's hands rested on her hips, a smirk on her lips as one hand held Alix's order hostage as she awaited an answer.

Shrugging, Alix merely smiled before jumping over the counter and snatching her food away, her eyes gleaming in triumph. "We'll see if you're right this time, won't we?"

"What's going on out here?" Alya asked, coming to stand beside Mylene with her inquisitive reporter mind already at work. Her gaze followed the others and smiled as she took in the man who'd caught their attention. "Oh, Ivan? Yeah, he's harmless. He's rather cute, don't you think, Mylene?"

"What makes you think I'd be interested?" She met the other woman's eyes, the hazel color darkening as her emotions changed upon sensing a new story for her blog. "I'm perfectly happy being single. Besides, he'd actually have to say something if he wants me to ever consider him."

"Is that a challenge, Haprele?" 

Groaning, Mylene moved toward the kitchen, ready to take a quick break from her time at the register. She'd had enough of the current conversation as well, not wanting the large man overhearing them. 

"No, it's not. I guarantee I have no interest in your friend, Ivan, okay?"

Her gaze strayed to the corner table where he sat, her eyes softening as she caught him hunched over the table, his hand scribbling something furiously on a napkin. 

Shaking her head, she renewed her initial conviction.

Nope, not interested at all.

Except she could be.


	2. Courage Found

 

Sitting down with his coffee and working on his latest attempt at lyrics, Ivan didn't immediately notice the small woman standing next to his table. 

When she spoke, he threatened to upend himself and everything on the table in his surprise. Raising his eyes to the pink-haired woman, he rose a brow and waited for her repeat what she'd asked him, having missed it in his panicked state.

"So, what's your deal?" she repeated, her own brows rising as her mouth thinned into an assessing frown. "You might be friends with Mari, but I don't know you. So, what's with you and staring at Mylene like you want to eat her?"

"Excuse me?" 

Surely, he'd heard wrong. He most certainly hadn't been looking at the pretty barista as if she were some morsel to eat. Granted, she was certainly a sweet one, but he wanted to get to know her. 

"You heard me, big guy? So, what's your deal?" 

She looked at him with a fierce protectiveness that merely amused him as he took in her small stature versus himself, a giant hulk in comparison. He'd never hurt a woman, but she wouldn't be much competition in terms of strength against him.

"There's nothing to tell," he mumbled, not about to admit the huge crush building within him at the sight of Mylene. The thought of her kept him far too distracted lately and he'd been working on his courage to ask the woman out. He just hadn't been successful as of yet, but he hoped that might change soon enough. He just needed to get the lyrics he was working on just right and then, he'd tell her.

"Mmhmm," she hummed as she continued to assess him. 

Refusing to give in to whatever she thought she'd get from him, he returned his attention back on his lyrics, hoping she might take the hint and leave him alone. 

"What's that? Death threat?" She leaned over his arm, her eyes trying to peer over his arm to see what he'd been scribbling.

"What? No!" He turned to stare at the woman as if she'd gone crazy. 

She merely smirked at him, having seen enough of his writing to decipher what he was trying to do.

"Nope, not a death threat. It's worse." She leaned closer and dropped her voice as she continued, "A love note. Yuck! Do you think that'll work for you?"

"Can't hurt, right?" 

She guffawed at that, bending at the waist as her arms clutched her sides. 

"Alix!" Mariette hollered from the counter. "Leave him alone."

The pink-haired woman gave him one more assessing glance before moving back to the counter, leaving him in peace. 

With a sigh, he went back to his napkins and the words he'd scrawled over them. He was more than grateful Marinette had stepped in and returned his small corner of the cafe quiet once again. He'd have to thank her before he left.

A few minutes later, he noted another presence standing at the edge of his table, his ire growing at the thought of the pink-haired woman coming back to bother him again. He lifted his head with his sternest face in place, only to freeze as he caught Mylene standing there with a wary expression, holding a plate with his favorite baked treat and another coffee in a to-go cup for him. 

"Alya said you might like something before you go," she murmured, placing them on the edge and turning away before he could say or do anything.

A glance at the counter showed Marinette and Alya gesturing at him to make his move. 

Deciding he couldn't put it off any longer, he reached out and touched Mylene's arm, his voice barely more than a rough whisper. "Wait. I, um, I have something for you, too."

His hand shook a tiny bit as he picked up the napkins and handed them to her, hoping she'd get the idea without him having to say it. He doubted he'd ever get the words out if she asked. 

She stared at him for a moment before her eyes dropped to the ink-ridden napkins in her hands. She slowly read each one, standing nearby as she tried to decipher his less-than-stellar handwriting. As she came to the last one, she kept her eyes on it the longest before she finally brought them to meet his anxious gaze. 

"Why, Ivan, I had no idea," she said, moving a step forward. Her hand landed on his forearm as she produced one of the sweetest smiles he could ever recall seeing. "I think it'd be nice to go out with you. I wouldn't mind getting to know you more."

She pulled out a pen from her apron and a small pad, writing something in a furious swiping motion. With a quick rip, she held out a sheet of paper with a series of numbers written across it as she said, "Call me soon."

His feet didn't leave the ground for quite some time after he left the cafe, almost sure he'd dreamed the whole scene. If he had, he sure didn't want to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
